Talk:The Games
Format Username *'Cat description-' in with cat description *'Cat personality-' in with cat personality Characters Put your characters here! Forestpaw *'Cat description-' short-haired gray tom with tuft of fur on his head and forest-green eyes. *'Cat personality-' Forestpaw friendly and powerful, as well as smart. His only weakness is friendships and allies. Mossflight *'Cat description-' Rainsplash is a dark gray-blue tom with blue eyes and a white splash on his side. *'Cat personality-' Rainsplash is a small, street-smart and book-smart cat. He knows how to survive almost everything. He chooses to have not that many friends and tends to keep to himself. He is sort of strong, but really fast. Gray *'Cat description-' Skyfire is an orange tom with green eyes and one yellow paw. *'Cat description-' Skyfire is an absolutely ruthless cat, who could kill an enemy and walk away without remorse. Not friends with anybody, he is smart, and can outwit enemies with smooth talk. Leafwhisker *'Cat description-' Stoneflight is a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white tipped tail. *'Cat personality-' Stoneflight is small but very fast and clever cat. She will go first in battle if fighting to protect her clan or an injured clanmate. WarriorcatZ1324 *'Cat description-' Braveheart is a orange tabby with green eyes and two white hind paws. Has a scar on his back. *'Cat personality-' Braveheart is a faithful cat to all he meets, and is known for living up to his name. He is abit reckless in battle, but he can sometimes keep a level mind in the midst of one. Sometimes he is too quick to trust a stranger, but he can recognize enemies. Can make friends out of the most unfriendly cat. Maplefern *'Cat description-' Gingerfrost is a muscular Ginger she-cat with Blue eyes. *'Cat personality-' Gingerfrost is caring and kind, but fiercely loyal to her friends. Has a hard time accepting new cats, but if they stay around long enough, they'll find a soft spot on her. She is also very sneaky and clever, not to mention a great fighter. Shigura *'Cat description-' Dewclaw is an orange she-cat with tan stripes and green eyes. She has countless scars up her left front leg, and a small green patch on her right back paw. She also has a giant scar across her left eye. *'Cat personality-' Dewclaw is a brave and loyal ThunderClanner. She'd die for her Clanmates, and tries not to break the rules. She's not the greatest fighter, but she is very intelligent. Hiddensun *'Cat Description-' Hiddensun is a she-cat with glossy black pelt, slender graceful shape, and eyes like the sun. *'Cat Personality-' Hiddensun is a really fast runner and incredible fighter. She is very mysterious and is very clever, having an amazing ability to stay hidden though her personality is as bright as a sun once you get on her soft side. Autumn *'Cat Description-' Frostflame is a lithe pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and a flowing tail. *'Cat Personality-' Frostflame is very mysterious, given her name for her her reserved, sly demeanor and her hidden fiery love for fight, two contrasting emotions. She is both extremely coordinated and fast and believes in using your mind rather than your claws, so many of her WindClan clanmates think of her as more of a fox than a cat. Though she is smart, she doesn't have a very developed sense of good or bad and isn't always sure where her loyalties lie. She also doesn't believe in love, so she tends to become shy when complimented by toms. Though, if you break past her frosty exterior, you will find a passionate, confused she-cat with a lot on her mind and a lingering lonliness after the departure of both her sister and mate. With sharp wit and fast feet, Frostflame proves to be a worthy competitor. Ack! I'm sorry, but I can only put the first nine I got in. I'm so sorry, everybody, but... maybe I'll do something else like this, when I finally finish everything. I've started way too much. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:57, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Questions Do you have questions? Ask away! Comments I guess you can put comments here. But can you make 'em with 3 =? That would be awesome. I'm making a story based on The Hunger Games too! Coolio =3!--AutumnSky 01:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I will try to update Sacrificed faster on one condition: You update this faster! I love it! (Blazepaw is so cute!) =3 --User:AutumnSky I do it on my iTouch, then copy and paste it there. I do four at a time, but I'm not done you. xD And thanks, I like Blazepaw, too! [[User:Forestpaw13|' Noble and True''']] 13:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading The Hunger Games right now and its sooo good! -Leafwhisker -Feels like being anonymous